entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Lakehouse Guide
Stealth Equipment & Perks The ideal class for stealth is any subclass of the Thief. The most important perk is Deception as there are a lot of radios. Recommended perks: * The Art of the Steal * Deception * Out of Sight * Fast Hands * Masquerade Recommended equipment: * Lockpick kit / Silent drill(almost entirely necessary) * Microcams (1 or 2 will usually do to know when to open the security door) * Trackers (not necessary, but very useful) * Blowtorch (ultimate catch-all tool, this can let you do anything the lockpick can and lets you open the security door and server door, is the best choice if you can unlock it) Recommended weapon(s): * Stock UP9 as primary ** It is free and you need it only for knock outs anyway. * A suppressed CH-A ** If you're willing to make the investment, this will allow you to bypass the server room door as you can simply shoot the magnetic lock through the bulletproof glass. You will need to carry it in a backpack to avoid detection. * A suppressed 480 MCS ** This will also allow you to shoot the magnetic lock through the bullet proof glass and can also be concealed without a bag if you take off the stock and have inner pockets or hidden weapons. Time Limit The Lakehouse has a time limit. A Steel Cove convoy will arrive after 10 and a half minutes on Rookie to 9 minutes on Legend, so you have to escape before that. Rose or Wren will give you warnings beforehand when about half of the time has passed. Passing past that time minutes will result in the convoy arriving starting an assault on the building and the helicopter pulling in to block your escape. Infiltration * There are a few spots to easily get a disguise, such as the small walkways right of spawn that leads to the boat, where only one guard goes, or near the van. * You can hide yourself and the bodybags in the bushes to not get detected. * Phoenix operatives can not be held up so you have to knock them out immediately. They will always have a radio that you have to answer so be prepared for that. * Rewiring the power box is fairly simple, you just open it with a lockpick or drill and interact. It will open up a random door where you can enter. * While you are outside it may be useful to put trackers on all the guards. * There are 2 guards on the outside of the lakehouse on Rookie difficulty and possibly above, so you have to watch out for the other guard after knocking out the first guard. * There are 4 guards outside, 4 guards inside and 1 camera operator on Legend, so you should keep that in mind when trying to eliminate/track them all. Objectives After infiltrating through the one door make sure to remember its location as that is where you will have to escape. The first thing you should do is find the camera operator. The camera operator can be found in one of the locked off rooms. You can intimidate him to get an extra objective. The objective will show you who the Head of Security is. After you take out the Head of Security, the radios will be disabled and you will not have to answer them any more. (This step is recommended if you are trying to open the steel door which is out in the open). The Head of Security always drops a keycard which can be used to open up the server room. You still had to wait for the timelock. There should be three files found around the house, out of which one will give you the code for the steel door. Phoenix operatives will notice the opened steel door, so take out all the guards inside first, or close it right away by interacting with it. If you did not take out every guard it is a good idea to place a microcam at the door so you will not get caught when leaving. In the basement you are safe, no guards will come down here. Simply open up the server room with the keycard or keycard scrambler 30-sec wait (Rookie), 1 minute (Operative), and 1 minute and 30 sec (Legend) and grab the server. If you use the keycard, it will always be 30 seconds, saving time on higher difficulties. If you do not want to wait as long, you could use a blowtorch to get in much faster. However, it takes around 2 minutes for Rose to search the servers. Escape If you took out all the guards the escape should be very easy. Simply leave through the door where you entered. Putting trackers on the guards outside or using a microcam can help you with not getting caught. However, if you did not knock out all the guards, be careful, as the steel door opened is considered suspicious. And the server slows you down A LOT. So be careful of that. As you sneak out, remembering the location of the door that the power box opened is CRUCIAL at this stage. As a second exposed might cost the mission. There, try to avoid guards while walking towards the exit. Be careful on Elite and Legend there will be a camera looking at the boat. Make sure you loop or disable it before you evacuate as since you are VERY slow. There will be plenty of time for you to be caught. An easier way to quickly escape is to run to the dining room, shoot open the window, and then run to the boat. However, you will miss out on the no alarms bonus. Recommended time of when you complete your objective (If you did it earlier then it's even better, may not be critical to reach those timetables early as this list is recommended ONLY on Legend. Lower difficulties is way less demanding with the times as you can easily complete them. 01:00: Get disguise 02:00: Break in 03:00: Find the heavy metal door 05:00: Get in the heavy metal door 07:00: Start hacking the computer 09:00: Grab the server and... 10:00: Escape Loud Equipment & Perks There are a variety of perks and loadouts that will work for loud, but the most essential ones are centered around fighting and surviving against the enemies and making a fast, loud entry. Select the perks and gear that best suit your playstyle. Recommended perks: * Demolitions Expert * Hidden Reserves * Firebug * Equipment Specialist * Quick Swap * Deep Pockets Recommended equipment: * C4 ** If you want to reach the server room quickly, you need to plant 3 C4 on the heavy security door and 1 on the server room door. Breaching charges have no effect on the server room door. * Blowtorch ** This allows you to get through every single door in the building while saving both inventory and weapon slots. It won't be fast, but at least you'll still be alive. * Drill ** Another way to get inside. It's not fast and it still takes up inventory spaces, but it's free. Unfortunately, it's not enough to get through most electronic locks. * Grenades ** These devices of death are cheap and only take up a space in the inventory, so one can pack some with their medkits. When thrown at a high arc, they can explode in midair, allowing them to do rapid damage to the gunship. * First Aid Kits Recommended weapons: * At least one medium-long range weapon (CBR-C, CH-A, etc) ** Dealing with the enemies and the gunship isn't going to be easy and when you're outside the building, combat often needs to be done at a distance. The F57 and Sawblade are the top candidates due to their large magazines and reserve ammunition, but other weapons can work if you're brave enough. The CBR-C is also a good choice due to being used by the SC assault teams during the mission giving you plentiful ammo. * Thumper ** If you don't want to use C4 or would rather make room for extra medkits, the Thumper works as well. Focusing on reload speed perks will make it the fastest and most dangerous method of entry and also, it is recommended in Loud to shoot the SC Gunship down, due to its health, Thumper can greatly damage it. * CH-A ** This gun serves the same purpose as it does in stealth, allowing you to disable the server room's electronic lock quickly. Naturally, it can also be used to eliminate enemies through walls. * 480 MCS ** This gun also serves the same purpose as stealth allowing you to both disable the electronic lock quickly and send your enemies flying across the room. Server Access The fastest way to access the basement is to destroy the door with three blocks of C4, or three shots from the Thumper. There will also need to be a fourth explosion for the server room, unless someone brings a CH-A. Using slower methods such as a drill or blowtorch will require that the door opener(s) be covered by allies. Two cans of thermite can be round in random rooms, usually behind standard locked doors. The thermite can be used in either the kitchen or the living room, and will quickly melt through the floor. One of the thermite locations is above the server room, so try using both to ensure you get it. If the security door is opened, the thermite spots will disappear, so pick your entry point with your team. Once the server room is breached, you may proceed to bag servers and take them to the speedboat. However, one can hasten trips back to the server room by throwing the servers off the ledge over the docks, removing the need to walk up the stairs for every server. Steel Cove Gunship The gunship is a major threat to players slowly attempting to bring servers to the speedboat. It will arrive once 1-3 servers are deposited. It is capable of dealing rapid damage through cover, so as long as it's in the air, the safety of the team remains in question. Once it arrives, it is best for every player to open fire on it with a fast or powerful weapon to bring it down quickly. The thumper and grenades are also capable of dealing rapid, high damage to the gunship, as long as the grenade arc is done right. Make sure to pay attention to your health during the battle. The gunship machinegun is very powerful on higher difficulties, and will easily gun down any unprepared operatives, so be sure to hit the deck and heal when necessary. To avoid taking a lot of damage from the gunship. Take cover inside the Lakehouse and use your long range weapon to attack it. The gunship will have trouble shooting you from inside, thus reducing damage taken. Category:Guides